


The Prince, In the Library, With a Kiss

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Series: Some Kings are Sweet [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Joking/Teasing, Passionate kisses, fluffy fluff, library setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With only a week until the wedding, you and Thorin steal a few minutes in the library one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince, In the Library, With a Kiss

         The library was beautifully quiet at midnight when it was empty, except for the sound of the rain hitting the window pane. You were curled up in the window seat, knees pulled up to support your book, a blanket over your legs, and a warm drink by your side. You were deeply invested in the book, a dramatic historical tale that recounted the war of the ring when Sauron was defeated by Isildur.  
         Thunder crashed outside and you smiled to yourself. You loved thunderstorms, the sound the wind and rain and mother nature outside while you were warm and cozy inside was a comfortable contrast and made you snuggle deeper into your blanket and cushions.  
         “Should you really be sitting so close to the window when there is a storm raging?” Thorin’s deep voice started you, but you smiled at him and patted the seat next to you.  
         “You shouldn’t be sitting there.”  
         “These are the strongest windows in all of Erebor, no glass is thicker, and there are no trees close enough to do any damage - not that the storm is even that strong,” you disagreed calmly, tugging his hand until he complied and sat by your feet on the long window seat.  
He raised his eyebrows at you before looking down at his knees, fingers laced together, arms resting on his legs. He shook his head slightly, a small amused smile spreading over his face. “I will never understand why you insist on doing things that worry me.”  
          “You just worry too much, Dear,” you closed your book, careful to mark your page with a scrap of paper. Leaning forward you took Thorin’s hand in both of yours and brought it up to your lips.  
He looked up at you with surprise. You didn’t usually do things like. When you kissed him it was almost always on his cheek. You smiled softly at him and twisted around so that your legs were facing the opposite direction and you could lean against his side. He wrapped an arm around you and you played with his fingers, twiddling them as you would your own when you had nothing to keep yourself occupied.  
         “Having fun?” You felt him turn his head and rest his chin on top of your hair.  
         “I always enjoy my time with you. It’s not often that we snuggle in a library,” you smiled and tilted your head back further into his muscular shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss into the part in your hair.  
         “Sit up just a moment,” he took a gentle hold on your upper arms and moved you slightly. You whined when you felt his body move away, taking your backrest and his warmth with him. You weren’t displeased for long, because then you felt him pull you towards him again, except this time, when you leaned against him your back was against his chest. He’d shifted so that he was leaning against the wall and pulled his legs up, bracketing your body. Your head rested against his collarbone. He pulled the blanket up around you and wrapped his arms around your stomach. “Better?”  
          “You always know how to make even the most perfect situation better,” You turned your head just enough so that you could press a kiss to chin - well beard, because that was all you could reach.  
          “One more week, Love, and I won’t have to sneak into a library at midnight to hold you in my arms,” Thorin whispered, the rough Khuzdul sounding like poetry. You snuggled into him more and closed your eyes.  
         “Thorin?”  
         “Yes, Y/N?”  
         “Are you nervous about the wedding?”  
         Thorin was quiet for a moment, you felt rather than heard him sigh. “I am not nervous about pledging my love to you in front of everyone. I am nervous about the groomsmen toasts. There is no telling what Dwalin will say.”  
          You chuckled. “I’m scared that I’ll make a fool of myself when greeting the dignitaries. What does one even say to the King of the Elves?”  
         “Just follow my lead. He arrives tomorrow, and you’ll have to greet him with me. He’ll mostly talk to grandfather, not us.”  
         “What do you mean he arrives tomorrow? Why am I just learning about this now?”  
         “Ummmm, I thought you already knew?” He offered lamely, knowing he was in trouble.  
         “If I make a fool of myself because I didn’t have time to prepare, I am holding you personally responsible.”  
         “Then I’ll just have to make sure you don’t make a fool of yourself,” his deep, gruff voice was laced with a hint of mischief.  
         “And how do you plan on doing that?” Your voice dropped to a whisper.  
         “Teaching you, of course, how one must act when with a royal,” his voice changed suddenly, sounding as though he were in front of a council discussing finances, not cuddling in an empty library with his fiancé.  
         “First,” he began shifting so you sat up. “You must always remember to have good posture.” He was sitting straight up, like his grandfather did on the throne. You had excellent posture but you tried to perfect it. “Next, royals love to be looked in the eye,” you met his gaze. His eyes were dark and there was a gleam in them that said he knew something you didn’t. “But most importantly, when you are in the company of royalty, it is only proper to kiss them.”  
          You blinked, breaking eye contact. “Wh-what?”  
         “Royals enjoy being kissed, Y/N. Here, let me show you,” he leaned forward and placed his hand on the back of your neck, pulling you closer. When your lips met the tension in your body eased away. His lips moved against yours tenderly, before his tongue darted out to lick your lower lip, you gasped and he slipped his tongue inside your mouth. His tongue took dominance and you submitted. Your hands gripped his upper arms and a soft moan escaped you.  
         He pulled away and watched your face carefully. He rarely did anything so forward, and with only a week until the wedding, he worried that he had overstepped the boundaries. You smiled at him and intertwined your fingers with his.  
         “Thank you,” you whispered, causing a puzzled look to cross Thorin’s face. You didn’t usually thank him after a kiss. “Now I know how to properly greet King Thranduil tomorrow,” you said lightly, giggling at how pale Thorin went for a second. You knew the whole teaching bit had been an excuse to kiss you passionately, not that you minded.  
         “Y/N? I wasn’t, that wasn’t what I meant, I -“  
         You cut him off by placing your finger over his lips. “I know, Thorin. Just remember that I always know,” you stood to go to bed, and Thorin followed. He escorted you to your room.  
         “Goodnight, Love. Sleep well. I will come get you in the morning and we will greet Thranduil together.  
         “Goodnight, My Dear,” you opened your door and he began to walk away. “Thorin,” you whispered after him. He stopped and turned.  
         “Yes, Love?”  
         “You don’t have to have an excuse to kiss me. When you want to, just kiss me. I won’t object,” you sent him a wink and closed the door.  
         Thorin was left in the hall smiling, a blush spreading across his cheeks. You had just proven to him that you wanted him as much he wanted you, and that made him happier than he could ever express. _One week,_ he thought, _one week and I will show you just how much I’ve wanted you.'_

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff. I was in a cuddly mood this morning wrapped up my own blanket so this happened. I hope you like part three. As always I own nothing of Middle Earth. Comments/feedback are always welcome!


End file.
